


Waiting on You

by TalesofGay



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Touken Danshi AU, Touken Ranbu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesofGay/pseuds/TalesofGay
Summary: Fluri-centric, Touken Ranbu AUYuri, awaiting his pair's arrival, begins to grow impatient with the time passing, unsure if he will ever come home. This, the last and final summon, being the relief he needs, when a certain sword finally comes home.





	Waiting on You

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned 2k piece for tumblr user tsureh, centered around Fluri, as well as the Vesperia cast, as swords in the Touken Ranbu universe.
> 
> Thank you for reading~

Yuri paced the halls of the citadel, like he had every day for the last three months, practically etching a path into the floor boards. He had returned home from a favorable expedition, going the extra mile to locate the required materials for the master's next summon, hoping, without a doubt, that this time would be the day Flynn came home. Awaiting the go ahead from the master, he stood by for the shikigami, necessary for the process. Impatience chiseling away at his nerves, as the master took their sweet time deciding which sword they wished to try for – nibbling his lip – trying his best to keep quiet and not disturb the master.

Ignoring the fact these decisions took time, he frowned, pondering why it took so long. Given the options, it should be obvious who they should summon, or so he thought – clearly biased – his decision straight forward, and far better than other choices, as Flynn was an exceptional sword. After all, they were made as a pair, for battle couples to be precise, separated by their forgers' debt, yet reunited on the battle field, once again, as couple swords.

Yuri sighed, his gaze resting on the sliding doors of the master's room. True he could afford to be more patient, he opted against it, anger welling inside him out of sheer frustration over having to wait. The time ticked by – slow and excruciating – his ability to remain stagnant in his composure, and diligence, edging away with every passing second. It was enough to drive him mad, contemplating barging into the room, master or not, and demanding they speed things up, as his irritation peaked.

Finally, as Yuri considered busting in, Karol stepped out, his usual happy-go-lucky grin, plastered on his face. Immediately stretching a hand out, he handed him the paper he needed, indicating the summon was approved – and not a second too late – as Yuri made note he had been prepared to break the door in, if he waited any longer.

"The master says you can perform the summon now!" Karol chirped in excitement, always happy when new faces came to the citadel.

"Bout time," Yuri scoffed in annoyance, feeling a twinge of guilt at his response, knowing full well Karol was hoping for Nan's arrival, almost as much as he awaited Flynn's. "Who are we summoning? Any clue, or were you not privy to that info again?"

Karol dropped his gaze. "The master said we're hoping for a Tachi, that or an Uchigatana, should we fail on the first choice. However they aren't expecting any miracles, and say that neither should we."

Yuri, unable to do – or say – much else patted Karol on the head. He knew better than anyone the pain of waiting on someone, having spent months on end awaiting Flynn's arrival, going near crazy with every passing day. Karol was no different, he was sure, waiting for Nan, a wakizashi which accompanied Karol with their master, the two a force to be reckoned with back in the day. Karol's master, a monster, wielding the oodachi that was Karol, alongside his backup wakizashi, Nan – leaving terror in his wake – a lord worthy of the title: demon slayer of Brave Vesperia.

Karol bowed and turned on his heel, leaving Yuri to his thing, sending him off with a smile of assurance, letting him know he would be okay. Taking it as Karol's way of wishing him luck, he set down the hall, hopeful that this time the fates would bring Flynn home to him, his mind lingering on the last summon.

Yuri bit his lip, attempting to stifle his malcontent, his attention falling on two swords seated outside, his distaste rising when one of them spoke.

"A great day today, isn't it Alexei~" Cumore's fruity tone, mused. Though far from the reason for his seething rage, it still grated on his nerves, threatening to boil over and cause a scene at any moment. His attention soon focused on the person whom sat next to him, biting his tongue to keep from saying anything he would later regret, his gaze shifted to the sword at his side, once repaired by his smoldering remains, if he had to take a guess.

"Indeed, one could not ask for a better day such as this," Alexei responded, taking a sip from the cup in his hands. "It would be a shame to waste it inside, as if waiting for someone, whom won't arrive anyways, is somehow better than enjoying a fine day like today."

Yuri had almost rounded the corner, stopping short at Alexei's stab in his direction. He had to admit, the bastard was crafty with his insults, given the family he came from, far better at it than the pathetic drab who once owned him. For a second he weighed his options, pondering the worth in causing a ruckus, aware he could go forth and summon Flynn, in turn receiving him faster, while simultaneously shoving it in Alexei's face. That or he could take a moment to punch that pretty face in, both options equally delightful, though he had no time to choose the best course of action – in the end – deciding he would come back and give Alexei his present later, hoping to knock some teeth out, if he was lucky.

Catching the last of their conversation, he made a face in disgust, Cumore and Alexei's shared pity – if you could call it that – over his predicament, enough to make his skin crawl. True his former master had been captured by Alexei's master's family, with no involvement in the cause of his master's suicide, he still held distaste towards him, unable to forget the feeling of taking his master's life. Feeling his fists clench in anger, all while knowing nothing could change what had already come to pass, wanting now more than ever for Flynn to arrive, all for the sake of having someone to keep him grounded, if nothing else.

Upon entering the room he quickly set himself to work, sitting before the crafted sword. Yuri took a deep breath, staring at the blade on the altar, almost afraid to proceed, even after coming this far. How many times had it been? How many times had he waited, patience wearing thin, hoping Flynn would reunite with him? He no longer knew, nor cared, intent on trying until he came home, or he died, which ever came first.

"Flynn..." Yuri said under his breath, reaching forward to place the shikigami on the sword, waiting in anticipation as light began to shine beneath the paper. Holding his breath, he watched as the sword took shape, forming into a familiar silhouette, his eyes widening in shock – and happiness – as the light cleared, revealing, with a smile, and cheery greeting, whom he had been waiting to see for so long.

"Hello, I am Flynn Scifo, prized possession of a member of the Royal Guard. Forged as a pair, and couple sword, from a loving desire for battle couples, to support or rule in amnesty, as a promised bond between the newly engaged families, Scifo and Lowell. Separated through unfortunate means, I was reunited with my pair, during the age of treason, where a guard of the royal family intended to flee his life to live in peace, fulfilling my purpose alongside my partner, and lifelong support, Yuri--"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Yuri interrupted, tiring of the spiel fast, as he himself had a similar introduction, what with being Flynn's couple sword. "You're as long winded as your former master I see!"

Flynn sighed, feeling frustration rise within him, Yuri's usual behavior nothing of a surprise, but a pain none the less. "And I see you are as rude and uncouth as your former master! Not that I am surprised in any way, he always was the impolite and brash one!"

"Says the one who took forever to arrive! You've wasted so many of the master's resources I swear! Did you get lost, or were you just that stubborn as usual!"

"Stubborn? Look whose talking! How many times were you trying to summon me? Sounds like the one wasting resources here is you!" Not that Flynn would know the value of resources, barking back at Yuri simply because he was yelling at him, his stance focused on defending himself, rather than making any sense of their heated argument.

After what felt like an hour of biting insults, harsh words, upsets and the occasional falter, when they brushed hands, or got the slightest bit physical. Yuri and Flynn calmed down and stepped out onto the engawa, deciding to sit and take a breather, becoming aware the whole citadel had heard them yelling and screaming at each other.

Attempting to catch his breath, Yuri glanced over to Flynn, meeting his gaze. For a moment he stared, afraid to believe Flynn was here, thinking, in his doubtful state, it could be a cruel dream. He had waited a long time, endless in his determination, so long in fact, their greeting was less than what he expected, feeling a little guilty for the harsh reunion. Averting his gaze, he frowned, realization sinking in that Flynn may think he had not been missed, wishing he could take back some of the things he said, having been upset it took Flynn so long to arrive, yet knowing that upset stemmed from the endless nights he waited up for him, only to never have him come home, leaving a sense of emptiness and loneliness inside him.

"You know, if you missed me, all you had to do was say so," Flynn spoke, breaking their silence. Yuri glared in his direction, his only response to such a statement. True he missed him, but damn it to hell, he would not be the first to admit it.

"Who the hell said I missed _your_ sorry ass? Last I recall _I'm_ the one who left the world first, then arrived _here_ first, if anything _you_ should be missing me!"

Flynn's laughter, brought him from his childish – tsundere – thoughts, causing him to look back in his direction, not sure when he had looked away. Flynn's hand was covering his mouth, attempting to prevent any further eruptions between them, doing everything in his power to keep from laughing at him. He paused, allowing his gaze to linger, watching Flynn do his best to stifle what slipped past his lips, losing himself in his own love and affection of the sword seated next to him, having almost forgotten how much his presence had meant to him.

Recovering enough to continue, Flynn proceeded to finish his previous statement, before Yuri had interrupted him. "Yuri, even if you didn't miss me, I missed you." He spoke in an earnest and loving tone, resting his hand over Yuri's. "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. Instead I pretended I didn't-- because I thought you really didn't miss me, or had moved on, and was mad I kept you waiting for so long. Can you forgive me, and let me make it up to you?"

Yuri smiled, lacing his fingers with Flynn's. "Yeah, I suppose I can forgive you. After all, what's Yuri Lowell without his pair?"

"A lonely sword?" Flynn inquired, receiving a swift jab to his side from Yuri. "Ow-- sorry, I'm teasing."

"Good, don’t make me rescind what I said," Yuri threatened, his words playful, while his tone remained loving.

Without another word, they sat in silence, content to enjoy the rest of the day together. Yuri could do what needed to be done later, including punching a crater into Alexei's face, which he remembered he promised to do, especially now that Flynn was here. For now happy to sit with Flynn, taking in the serene scenery, looking forward to their future together.

 

A wonderful end to his long wait, and better beginning to the road ahead, joyful and curious to how Flynn intended to make it up to him.


End file.
